Even in this age of computer art, interactive educational software, and realistic computer gaming, age old activities such as finger painting and coloring with crayons remain favorite activities for children. The available rainbow of colors coupled with their ease of use, classic touch, feel and scent, makes coloring a widely enjoyed pastime. Its low cost and ease of use also makes coloring popular with care-givers, particularly when care is being given to more than one (1) child. Furthermore, coloring is frequently used to aid the development of young children.
Unfortunately many children just beginning to learn how to use finger paints and crayons end up using room walls as their canvas. In fact drawing on vertical surfaces is often preferred by some children. Caring for multiple children only makes this problem worse. This not only quickly makes a room look disastrous but removing crayon from walls can be very difficult and often a complete repainting of the room is required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for some way by which children can be allowed to express their creativity by coloring upon walls without damaging those walls.